The Prophet
With Adam Baylin's help, Kyle begins to realize the truth behind his existence but soon finds himself back at the Trager's house under the training of Tom Foss. Synopsis At the Trager house Nicole wakes up to a bad dream about Kyle being in danger. Adam Baylin welcomes Kyle into his home and offers some answers. While offering Kyle a drink of water he moves the cup with his mind and explains to Kyle he is able to do the same with training. Adam explains the origins of where he came from, what Zzyzx is and what Latnok means. Nicole and Stephen decided to take a weekend vacation to San Francisco and leave Lori and Josh home alone. Adam explains to Kyle how he was created and why he has no belly button. Josh decides to throw a party in his parent’s absence. He briefly talks with Kyle through a web cam while the party is on-going but cuts the conversation abruptly short. At Adam’s house Tom Foss warns Kyle that his conversation with the Tragers almost lasted past the two minute mark where Zzyzx can trace the connection. Tom advises Kyle to cut off all connections to the Tragers. Outside Adam collapses but his trusted friend Brian Taylor is there to assist him. Adam explains that Brian brings Adam’s useful ideas to the outside world and Tom protects Adam from Zzyzx. The next morning at Adam’s house he continues to train Kyle. Nicole and Stephen return from their weekend trip and find proof that Josh had a party while they were away but, did not punish him. Kyle begins questioning Tom about Zzyzx and why he never bothered to ask questions about what was happening. Tom simply explains he was doing his job. In Lori’s bedroom Declan and she are making out but she senses something is wrong with him; most likely related to Kyle leaving so abruptly. Lori suggests Kyle come visit but, Declan quickly states that he is not coming back. Through the web cam Lori and Declan ask Kyle about Connecticut and his parents. Lori wants Kyle to fly out to Seattle. Kyle suddenly hears Adam collapse and runs to help him leaving Lori the impression he does not want to visit. Adam finally explains to Kyle that his body is failing and if Kyle does not condition himself he could die young. Suddenly Kyle remembers the timer and cuts the connection but, the two minute mark has elapsed. Having trouble dealing with Kyle’s absence Nicole begins to see a therapist. Dinner time at the Tragers but there is no dinner because Nicole has stopped cooking for the family despite having a huge amount of free time because she quit her job. Josh questions Stephen about not punishing him for the unsupervised party. Lori mentions she invited Kyle to visit but Stephen believes it is best to cut off all contact to Kyle in order for everyone to move on. The next morning at Adam’s house Kyle begins to question why he is there and why Adam created him. Adam explains he was lonely and wanted someone else like him in the world and asks Kyle’s forgiveness. Kyle concentrates on the glass of water in front of him and shatters the glass. Suddenly a shot rings out and Adam is killed by a sniper. Tom comes to his aid but Adam is already dead. At the bank of a river in the forest Kyle spreads Adam Baylin’s remains. While returning to the house he walks in on Tom and Brian arguing. Tom wants to eliminate Zzyzx in order to protect Kyle but he does not want Tom to harm anyone. While checking for any messages from Kyle, Nicole questions Josh about Kyle. Josh confronts Nicole about her ignoring him since Kyle has left. Tom enters Zzyzx with multiple bombs. He begins planting them throughout the building and enters a room with a female inside a liquid chamber. The chamber is labeled XX. Tom spots Kyle on a security camera and comes up from behind and knocks Kyle unconscious. Outside Zzyzx Kyle awakens and the bombs explode. Tom and Kyle argue at the house about why he had to harm anyone. Tom explains why he had to attack Zzyzx and advises Kyle to keep learning what Adam taught him. In the living room Nicole tells the family she would like to cook dinner and punishes Josh for throwing an unsupervised party. In Adam’s house Kyle explains to Tom that if he is to touch the world he must be apart of it. Kyle does not simply wish to be in a safe shut-in environment for the rest of his life. He wants to return to the Tragers because he loves them. At night Tom drops Kyle off at the Trager house where he is warmly received. The female inside the chamber labeled XX inside Zzyzx has somehow escaped and is walking nude with a liquid substance covering her body to the city. Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Guest starring *Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss *Martin Cummins as Brian Taylor *Sarah-Jane Redmond as Rebecca Thatcher *Judith Maxie as Therapist *J. Eddie Peck as Adam Baylin Background inforamation and notes *Series regular Kirsten Prout does not appear in this episode. 201 201